1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclosable film package for a stack of photographic sheets, in particular for medical X-ray films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical X-ray film sheets that require a darkroom for their loading in an X-ray film cassette for their exposure, or in the magazine of a daylight loader for automatic reloading of a cassette as an image-wise exposed film has been removed therefrom, are packed in different forms.
One package form comprises a stack of film sheets wrapped in a light-tight and moisture-tight bag that can be torn open in a controlled way. The bag is contained in a telescope-type carton comprising an inner carton in the form of an open rectangular holder and a two-part outer carton, the lower part fitting in the inner carton and the upper part forming a cover that telescopes over the protruding part of the inner carton. The described carton allows the light-tight storage of the film once the bag has been opened, but is costly to manufacture.
Another package form comprises a stack of film sheets wrapped in a light-tight bag with an exit extension folded back on the stack and light-tightly closed near its free end, and a tuck-end carton enclosing said stack and having a top opening closable by means of a top flap hingedly connected to an edge of said opening and being provided with a flap extension that can be tucked into the body of the carton.
At first use of the package, the user opens the top panel and removes the filmpack at least partly from the carton. He opens (in the darkroom) the light-tight seal of the bag and takes out the required number of film sheets for loading a cassette or a film magazine. Next he folds back the flap of the bag to seal the contents thereof against light and then re-inserts the bag into the carton to keep the bag backfolded. Next he closes the carton flap for further enclosing the filmpack. The described package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,835 (Cornellissen et al., 1995).
A difficulty with the described package is the reinsertion of the filmpack in the carton, the backfolded extension of the wrapping bag having to be advanced simultaneously with the filmpack in order not to leave an uninserted flap portion as the filmpack itself has been completely inserted in the carton. The latter situation can leave doubts on the satisfactory light-tightness of the package, and it also can prevent a complete closing of the flap of the carton.